Supernatural
by Peaceout30
Summary: Sera Argent and her sister moved to Beacon Hills and Sera soon runs into Scott, Stiles, and Derek. Now she is being stalked by the Alpha and is questioning her status as Daddy's little girl. Will anyone help her? Derek/OC
1. First day of school

First day of school, I am not sure if I want to hid in my car or walk in with my head held high. This morning my mom had to drag me out of bed and I doubt that I am awake.

I slipped out of my truck and got my backpack and my lunch and shut the door of my old truck that was handed down to me from my foster mom, Jasmine.

I felt bad that I didn't go with Allison but what can I say she is my older sister and she was taking forever in the bathroom. Plus I came yesterday to get all my paper work and such over with unlike her who spent the day stressing about what outfit she should wear. So I didn't want to be dragged along with her trying to find all her classes.

I walked towards the front doors looking around to get a better feel of the people I was going to be hopefully spending a year with.

I don't know when this guy got in front of me but I ended up crashing right into him. He held onto my arms to stop me from falling along with my books that fell to the ground.

"I am sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," I laughed at myself feeling that me face was growing hot.

"It is all good," the guy says to me as he helps get my books together.

"He wasn't paying any attention too so it's not all your fault," his friend told me as he too helped me get my books together.

"I'm Stiles," the guy I ran into said handing me my books with a smile holding his hand out.

"And I'm Scott," his friend said to me.

"I'm Sera Argent," I said juggling my books to shake their hands. "I hate to put you two on the spot but can you show me where the English room is?" I asked even though I knew where it was.

"Sure," Scott said with a smile. "we have that too."

"Yeah, you can sit with us," Stiles joined in with a smile.

"Cool," I agreed fallowing them to the English room with a smile on my face for making friends so quick.

"Oh, yeah I got bit last night," Scott told Stiles in a hush voice.

"By a mosquito?" Stiles asked rolling his eyes trying to act cool in front of me.

"No, it bigger," he said.

"I used to help my Vet, I could take a look at it for you." I offered him.

"Okay," he said hesitantly but pulled up his shirt to show a big bandage over his hip. He peeled back the bandage to show the teeth marks that I knew all too well.

"That is a wolf bit," I informed him putting the bandage back for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Positive, I saw a lot of examples of wolf bit's at my old vet." I said looking at him.

"But Beacon Hills doesn't have wolves," Stiles informed me.

"Well this is a wolf bit," I said matter- of-factly standing outside of the English room.

"I hope you three are planning on joining us," the teacher said poking her head out the door.

"We are, we were just have a conversation," Stiles said to her as he walked into the classroom with Scott and I fallowing behind him.

"Take a seat Mr. Stilinsky," she muttered rolling her eyes.

Scott sat next to me and Stiles sat behind me and all during class I had Stiles telling me stuff about the school or the teachers. Scott paid attention to the teacher like I tried to do but Stiles seemed to like distracting me.

"Class this is Allison Argent," the teacher said when my sister walked into the room clutching a hold of her books in a death grip. "Take a seat," she said to Allison who looked like a lost puppy.

"Allison," I sighed patting the seat I saved for her.

She looked like I was her savior and also like she was mad at me for ditching her this morning.

I hung out with Stiles and Scott the rest of the day and found out that they were real cool in my book but they were in real life at the bottom of the food chain. That didn't bother me I wasn't all that into the in crowd myself. I was the smartest person in my last class, I have a photographic memory. Once I hear or see something I never forget it.

It is funny because I can remember almost anything but I can't remember a life before the Argents took me in. But then again I was three when they adopted me.

Scott and my sister hit it off real well, she said she didn't want a boyfriend but I think Scott changed her mind.

After school, Scott offered to show me the vet he worked at and see if he could get in a good word for me. I told him that I couldn't go but I would really appreciate him putting in a good word.

"Why can't you go?" Stiles asked me since he was listening in on our conversation.

"I have to unpack," I informed them groaning.

"After work will you guys come and help me find my inhaler I lost it last night?" Scott asked Stiles and I.

"Sure," we said at the same time making me laugh.

"Oh, and how are you feeling with you bit and all?" I asked as we walked towards the exit.

"It's weird, I can hear and smell things that I shouldn't." Scott said in a confused voice.

"Like what?" Stiles asked wanting to hear more.

"Like the mint gum in you pocket," Scott said.

"I don't have any-" he stopped mid sentence when he pulled out a piece of gum.

"Okay, that was weird." I admitted to him. "Maybe it's an infection?"

"Hey, I think I have heard of it," Stiles paused. "Lycanthropy," he offered to us making Scott freak.

"What?" Scott yelled.

"Are you trying to say that he is a werewolf?" I asked Stiles in a hush, hush tone.

"Hey you're the one that said it was a wolf," he pointed at me.

"But I didn't say he was going to turn into one," I told Stiles.

"I'm not a werewolf, that imposable." Scott told us and I don't know maybe he was.

"Okay, but hey text me when and where we are going to meet up." I said handing him a piece of paper with my phone number on it.

"Yeah, maybe we will find the werewolf that bit Scott," Stiles said earning him a punch in the shoulder from Scott.

"I got to go, see ya'll later!" I laughed as I went to my car.

"How was school?" my dad asked me with a smile that didn't normally show up on his face.

"Great, first thing I do is walk into a guy good thing too he was really nice and funny." I inform my dad as I pull out the ice-cream carton.

"What?" my dad chocks.

"I'm kidding, we just became friends." I inform laughing at the face he had on. "And I was invited to hang out with him and his friend tonight," I mumbled under my breath batting my eyelashes.

"Seraphina you just meet them," he warned me his smile wavering a little bite.

"Don't worry we are just going to the mall," a white lie won't hurt him.

"Okay," he sighed making me smile at him. "Where is Allison?"

"I think she is with some of her friends," I said taking a bite of vanilla ice-cream.

"Oh, is she doing good at school?"

"Yeah, she got some friend," I told him remembering see Allison with the in crowd at lunch.

"Good," he said taking a bite of my ice-cream. "So I was thinking that I could teach you how to throw knives."

My dad always seem to want to show me weapons and how to use them. He doesn't get girls but I'm not all girly like Allison so I kind of like it.

"I think that will be cool," I told him seeing the smile that came to his face. My phone buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out to read the text I got from Scott telling him to meet him and Stiles at the Beacon Hills reservation at eight o'clock. "Hey I'm going to go up stairs, blast some music, and unpack before I go meet my friends." I said putting my empty ice-cream bowl in the sink.

"Okay," he said smiling at me.

After I unpacked some, I stepped back and looked at the beige walls, light ocean blue bedspread, and sea shells on every flat surface.

I loved the ocean and my dad seemed to travel a lot so he always stopped and get me shell. Sadly I have never seen the ocean in person but I hopefully I will be able to get my dad to take me the next time he goes close to the beach.

I looked down at my phone and grabbed my coat and ran down stairs and out the door to my car.

"Bye Dad," I called over my shoulder. "I'll be back soon!" I said opening the door to my car and hopped inside.


	2. Lava Lamp

After a few minutes driving, I pulled up onto the side of the road to see Scott waiting for me.

"Hey, where is Stiles?" I asked him getting out of my truck.

"He said something came up and that he would be running late." Scott said with his hands in his pockets as he turned around to walk into the woods.

It was darker than I was comfortable with and every sound caused my heart to jump. I had the feeling of eyes looking over me as we walked further into the woods.

"Scott, are we almost there," I asked him walking a little faster to get to his side.

"Yeah, just over that hill," he said pointing.

"Good," mutter looking around for any predators stalking us as we walked to the sight.

A dark blur ran between two trees making me rush to catch up with Scott who was up on the hill looking around oblivious to the noises surrounding us.

"It was somewhere in here," he informs me as he brushed through the wet, dead leaves. "My mom will kill me if I don't find it," he informed me.

"Aren't they eighty dollars?" I asked joining him looking around on the ground when I heard a twig snap. "Did you hear that?" I asked in a high nervous voice.

"Yeah it was you stepping on a stick," he laughed turning back to looking around. "And yeah they are expensive."

"Stepping on a stick," I snort under my breathe to myself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope," I say pausing before I went back to scanning the land.

Adele's Rolling in the Deep rang making Scott and I jump. I quickly open my phone reading the text: HUrRy aNd geT HoMe -Dad

I brush it off thinking my dad was being over protective like normal.

"What was that?" Scott asked turning to me.

"My dad telling me to get home soon," I say putting my phone up.

"No," he says pausing to let a chilling growl fill the silence, "that."

I turn around and look around looking for anything. When Scott releases a scream that pierces the silence. I rush up to him as he laid on the grown growing long nails and his caramel eyes glowing yellow and fur breaking through his skin.

"Scott," I try to say out load but it comes as a broken whisper.

He was shifting into a wolf, right in front of my eyes. He stood up on all fours growling at the other wolf that was poking it's head out of the dark.

It had red eyes that pierced through the dark sending shockwaves of shivers through me.

I back up slowly up into a tree to try to get out of the way.

Scott and the other werewolf circled each other slowly making the suspense build up. The other werewolf snapped at Scott who somehow dodged it returning a snap that sounded sharp and painful. The other wolf jumped on top of Scott biting and growling filled the air making me shake.

The crunch of bone made a scream escape my mouth and I slapped my hands over my mouth.

The wolf turned towards me but Scott jumped on him turning his attention to him.

I pulled out my phone and began to take photos of the action and text Stiles to rush here and that Scott has gone werewolf attaching one of the pictures.

A whimper makes me look up and I see the red eyed wolf backing up to get a better look at the now unconscious human Scott who is bleeding and bruised.

"Scott," I say dropping my phone running to get to Scott. I drop to my knees to see if he is breathing and alive. I let out a sigh of relief feeling his steady heart beat and the brush of his breath of my face.

A growl pulls me back. The wolf is circling around Scott and I making the hairs on my neck stand up.

I need to show the wolf that I am not going to stand down.

1) I stand over Scott trying to look bigger than it.

2) I make a growling noise in hope to sound like I know what I am doing.

3) I pull out the pocket knife I always have with me for a weapon incase it attacks me.

4) I look straight into the wolves eyes showing that I am not afraid and that I am strong and willing to put up a fight.

The wolf looks at me with it's head cocked to the side like it is not sure what I am doing. He slowly walks around me sizing me up to see if I was be serious. When he inched forward I growled at him and he slowly stepped back making me smile. But it was short lived as he walked towards me with no fear.

"Stay back," I said with a shaky voice as I pointed my knife at him. "I said stay back," I yelled backing up tripping on a rock. I fell down on my butt making me roll down the hill hitting rocks and branches on the way down. I scram all the way down cutting my arms and legs up. "Shit," I mutter once I stopped tumbling.

I opened my eyes to see red eyes staring at me. I back up away from him running into a tree. I couldn't focus on the wolf that was in front of me because of how dizzy I was. Right then, when I thought he was going to bit me I felt something strange. I felt something lick me on my neck. I glance and see that the wolf is licking my neck! I squeeze my eyes shut hoping it won't eat me.

It wasn't sudden, it was gentle the feeling making me smile and moan. The moment was weird but it was like I was being pushed into the feeling. He howls up into the sky but it is cut short.

A gun shot ripped through air making me open my eyes to see the wolf gone.

I tried to get up but my ankle is killing me and I get dizzier, so I settle with crawling up the hill to get to Scott. I fell over mutable time but I made it up there with Scott who was moving some. All this time I am giggling like an idiot, like I never do.

"What are you two doing this is private property," a man with a gun says popping up out of nowhere.

"Please help," I try to say but it comes out sounding crazy.

"It's alright, your friend will be okay. What is your names?" he asked putting the gun up and getting down to look at Scott and I.

"He is Scott," I say letting my head fall to the ground to stop the spinning but the hysterical fits of laughter just didn't stop.

"Hey don't go to sleep," he demanded me.

"Not planning on it," I giggled opening my eyes to see something that I couldn't explain.

The man had pale skin, dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a lot of muscle. But for one moment he looked like a wolf with dark fur and bright electric blue eyes.

"You're a werewolf too," I stated out loud for the first time sounding serious.

He paused and looked at me for the first time.

"Sera," Scott muttered waking up.

"Scott, it is okay now." I said but then looked at the man and muttered, "I hope."

"Sera," Scott said with a high voice. I turned back to him with worry filled eyes. He reached out and touched my neck a sting was released.

"Ow," I said touching my neck with my hand. I pulled my hand away covered in blood. "What did he do?" I asked feeling the cuts on my neck.

"Help me get her to my place," I heard him demanded Scott.

"I don't feel right," I laughed trying to stand up but I ended hugging a tree. "Scott has a crush on my sister! Adam Levine is hot, I mean he is hot! I heard this pick up line once it was too funny! You had a sugar packet in your hand and you walked up to someone saying 'I think you dropped your nametag'!" I laughed and I began to jump into sing Supper Bass by Nicki Minaj. I just keep rambling on and on about random stuff that really had nothing to do with what was going on.

"What is wrong with her?" the man asked Scott who was now standing looking at me as I hugged the tree laughing babbling.

"I don't know, what did you do?" Scott demanded walking over to me. He helped me stand letting me lean on him as I changed songs to Moves like Jagger by Marron5.

"I didn't do anything to her she was acting like that when I found her," he said get in Scott's face.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Scott asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yep," I said coming in-between them. "What happened was big, bad wolf cut my neck and licked it and now I feel like I am in a lava lamp." I said but paused to start laughing again. "The square root of four is banana!" I said with a British accent.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse they do," the man says flipping me over his shoulder.

"Whoa," I laugh.

"What is wrong with her?" Scott asked walking with the man.

"The werewolf that attacked you two marked her," he said in an uncomfortable voice.

"What do you mean by marked?"

"He cut her neck so that he is on her, he licked her to get her high off of the chemicals in his saliva, and he howled to tell others that she is his territory." he said in a frustrated tone.

"So he like said she was his mate?" Scott asked jumping over a log.

"Good your catching on," the man said.

"I don't like it up here," I stated with out laughter but I paused and a smile grew on my face. "But," I said louder, "I don't mind the view." the man carrying me paused for a moment and I thought Scott was going to burst out laughing. "Hey Scott, are you now going to be a superhero? Are you going to wear tights? I don't like tights."

"No, I'm not going to be a superhero." he said and I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Your going to be the villain!" I laughed propping myself up on my elbows to look at Scott. "You know sometimes I like the bad guys more than the good guys, I mean they are all let's save the children-oh wait, the slut I think I love it about to died! Who cares about the children?" I said shaking my head looking at Scott who was looking at me like he couldn't believe that I was acting this way. I started singing more of Super Bass and trying to dance a little.

"Hey stop squirming, and try to shut up!" he growled at me.

"I don't like your attitude mister," I inform him poking his back. "Anyway, I saw this commercial and it was so funny. I don't remember it all but it had something to do with Santa Clause- Oh it was a Pepsi commercial!" I said going on about how much I like Pepsi better than Coke. "But Cheerwine, that is some good stuff."

"You live here?" Scott asked looking up at the burned and charred house that would have been beautiful before the fire that had claimed it's beauty.

"You got a problem?" he asked Scott putting me down on the grown.

"Wow," I said pulling Scott's hand up to the front porch. "I like it, it has that vibe to it you know?" I asked Scott but didn't wait for an answer. "What is your name?" I asked as I stumbled into the house.

"Derek Hale," he said getting some blankets and pillows from upstairs and bringing them down.

"Sexy name, it's like James Bond," I say more to myself than anyone else. "Scott how tall are you?" I asked but went into another question right after. "Derek where is your camel?" I asked receiving weird looks from both of the guys.

"I hope you know how to help her," Scott says to Derek.

"Yeah, she should sleep it off," he muttered laying the pillow and blankets on the couch.

"I call dibs," I yell pointing at couch. "Wait," I say pacing back and forth.

"What is wrong?" Scott asks me.

"I left my truck," I say trying to work through all the fog in my brain. "How am I going to get to school? Oh no," I going stiff, "my dad is going to kill me and then he is go to a witch doctor or something and raise me from the dead. Once I am living and breathing he will kill me again," I say but then I start laughing again. "I want ice-cream," I said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Sera?" Derek demanded grabbing shoulder to turn me around to face him, who was standing really close.

"Well," I said with an attitude. "if you must know, I am going home to get some ice-cream. I'll come right back, pinky promise. Do you want some? What about you Scott?"

"Okay come here," he said pulling me back into the living room and on the couch.

"Do you believe in aliens?" I asked off the top of my head.

"No," Scott said earning a glare from Derek.

"Calm down or I'm going to-" Derek was getting in my face trying to intimated me.

"Are you trying to intimated me?" I asked smiling at him. "It's not working, it is actually it turning me on," I inform him getting up. "What do you do for fun around here? I mean it is kind of boring here in this town," I whine looking out a window.

"You just got attacked by a werewolf and your saying that?" Scott asked shaking his head.

"I'm tired," I whine turning around to back to the couch.

"Okay, you can sleep down here on the couch," Derek said to me as Scott pulled him into a deferent room.

"If you try anything I will hurt you," Scott warned Derek in hush, hush voice.

"Don't worry Scott," I said joining them. "I can protect myself," I say flashing them a smile.

"Really," Derek ask me.

"Yep," I informed him nodding my head.

Out of nowhere he flips me of his shoulder laughing at me as I am practically cussing every word in the book.

"Dude, again your flipping me over your shoulder solves no problems." I hiss at him frowning at him. "Scott will you please get him to put me down?" I asked him but he was too busy laughing at me. "Yeah, thanks Scott I knew you would help. You know your not helping you case. Scott is saying that you will come down here and hurt me and I was trying to help you out. You flip me over you shoulder giving me a nice view of your butt, your proving him right."

He puts me down on the couch again and says, "Stay over here Sera and go to sleep, okay?" he ask me.

"You know I think I am not going to talk to you," I told him poking him in the chest. "You push by buttons and you act all cool but I hope you know I am not falling for it," I tell him getting up in his face narrowing my eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," I say getting closer.

"Right, so Scott like I was going to say, I won't do anything." he said turning to Scott.

I laid down on the couch giving in but I let out a few mutters of frustration. I let my body ease into a mindless, dreamless sleep.


	3. Werewolves!

What happened? I asked myself looking back when Scott and I where in the preserve looking for his inhaler. When a wolf-no- a werewolf attacked us. Yes, and Scott went all werewolf and did an if-y job at protecting me. Oh, and the other wolf- I mean- werewolf did some weird crap making me feel high. Derek then comes in and flings me over his shoulder taking me to his place. Where I crashed on his couch.

I only remember the important stuff like the fact that Scott and Derek are werewolves!

How am I going to explain the claw marks on my neck and not coming home last night? Yeah, I'm dead, I leave all my clothes to Allison and all my weapons to Stiles 'cause he is going to need them with all the werewolves running around.

Werewolves. I mean, wow, last night I was so high I never really thought it all the way through.

Werewolves!

At that thought the darkness broke, there was someone or something coming towards me. A red spark ignited the dark making my nothing filled dream crash into a nightmare. Red, bloodthirsty eyes stared at me and under them vicious teeth ready to devour my flesh stood out.

My eyes shot open as I gripped the blankets that covered half of my body. Sweat coated my skin leaving me feeling in need of a shower. My breathe was rough, hoarse, and frantic.

I sat up on the couch looking around for signs of Scott or Derek but the movement earned me a throbbing pounded in my head. I avoided looking at the dark corners of the room as I stood up swaying slightly at first but I soon got over the sick, hung-over feeling. I walked to the door to leave but I pause questioning whether or not to wake Derek telling him that I was leaving or just hit the road. Well I don't remember if he was a friendly person or not so I just leave, I thought as I placed a hand on the doorknob. But then again, he could worry and panic, I removed my hand from the knob.

"I thought I heard someone down here," a voice said behind me. I mean, right behind me like I could feel his breathe on my neck.

I jump and my hand went to my throat as I quickly turn around.

Derek stood in front of me with an eyebrow raised looking amused at scaring me.

"Yeah, I was going to hit the road but I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not. You know with all the stuff going on last night and probably more stuff I don't remember," I mutter to myself.

"You don't remember?" he questioned as he walked around the room.

"Nope, not everything just the big stuff, I guess." I informed him keeping my eyes trained on him.

He was shirtless and one word can explain, wow. His pale skin covered his muscles and with moving with his breathing. His back had soft yet hard edges forming his long, strong, smooth back.

"Well I guess that is a good thing," I only caught the last of what he said.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed coming back into the conversation.

"I'll walk you back to your car," he said pulling a shirt over his head.

"Okay, and can we stop at the spot where you found us because I think I left my phone there?" I asked stepping out onto the porch.

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Hey did Scott get a hold of Stiles?" I asked hopping off the porch but it felt like someone was banging in my head, giving me an even worse headache.

"I don't know he left after you feel asleep," he answered fallowing me into the woods. "Hey, you okay?"

"Headache, that's all and my neck hurts but I'm good." I said looking around to see if anything looked familiar. Nope, everything looked new never before seen, I had no idea where I was going. "Hey, I have no idea where I am going I can't remember," I admitted looking around.

"I figured," he told me and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him.

"Well," I muttered to myself as I followed him through the woods to a little clearing. I knew it was the clearing from last night it was pretty much the only thing I did remember. "Now this I remember, I think I dropped my phone over here." I informed him going down the bank where I landed last night. Right beside a rock I found my phone, it was a little dirty but it was fine. "Found it," I said also grabbing the inhaler beside it. "I also found Scott's inhaler."

"Okay, now come on," he said walking passed me.

"So what happened last night that I don't remember?" I asked walking up behind him.

"Nothing really, other than you act stupid." he said.

"That was rude," I informed him stopping.

"Well it is true," he informed me.

"Even if it is true it is rude."

"You asked me where my camel was, you asked Scott if he was going to be a superhero, and you asked if we believed in aliens." he informed me. "I think you where intoxicated."

"No, dip Sherlock," I snapped at him making my head throb again. "I don't care if I was acting like a duck, that was rude."

"Your being overdramatic," he fired off back at me.

"I am not going with you," I said turning the other way going into an area that looked familiar.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are even if I have to drag you," he hissed at me.

"You're a little demanding for a beta," I informed him and I watched as his face got red with rage. "I'm sorry that was mean," I apologized. "But I am still not going with you."

"You asked for it," he muttered and it was déjà vu. I was thrown over his shoulder and I thought I was going to fall.

"Holy shit, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"Taking you safely to your car," he informed me as he walked.

"You know I got two good legs that work, I can do it." I told him.

"I'm not sure I believe you will do as I say once I put you down," he said.

"You know I take back my apology you are too demanding for a beta," I snapped at him again.

"Well then I guess you are just going to have to stay there," he informed me.

"Whatever," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"You know I don't like your attitude," he told me poking me in the leg.

"I'm sorry am I suppose to care?" I asked him looking out into the woods where a dark blur moved. "Derek I think I saw something," I said beginning to shake.

"Am I suppose to care?"

"Derek," I cried shaking even more. "I'm not kidding there is something back-" I quickly stopped giving out a scream as the blur came running towards us.

Derek moved so fast that it was hard to see. He gently laid me down on the ground with him over me. His hand grabbed the blur by the throat and throwing it back into a tree making the tree shake. He turned back to me with ice electric blue eyes and his teeth looked bigger but as soon as I saw it, it vanished.

I was still shaking and my eyes were stuck on Derek. I was aware of everything around me like the thing that attacked us get up whimpering and retreating back into the woods.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded my head. "Are you sure?" he asked and I shook my head. "All right," he said standing up and reaching down to pick me up.

"No, just let me lay here and calm down a second." I told him to see him nod.

I laid there trying to calm my breathing and heart. I closed my eyes trying to think of something that would calm me down. I ended up going over the lyrics of songs that I like.

"Okay," I said sitting up. "I think I'm okay," I got up and leaned against a tree. "I have the worst luck," I laughed. "I'm surprised that I have ended up murdered in some alley." I informed him pushing away from the tree feeling slightly nervous.

"You do seem to attract bad luck," he stated helping me walk through the preserve.

"Tell me about it," I sighed leaning into him. "Oh and thanks," I thanked him. "What was it?"

"A mountain lion," he informed me. "And your welcome."

We reached my truck and I said I'd see him around and left to go home.

Once home I slipped in through my window hoping nobody would notice. See how no one came in yelling at me I grabbed a towel and wet to take a shower.

I washed away all the dirt and blood off me. I got out of the bathroom and I was grabbed.

"Sera where have you been?" Allison asked me looking angry and worried. "I tried to cover for you but I think Dad knows."

"I was with Scott," I told her and watched as she looked hurt. "Not like that, he is my friend we went looking for his inhaler that he lost."

"But why were you out so late?" this voice didn't come from Allison.

I slowly turned around to face my Dad who looked angry.

"I can explain," I informed him.

"Really I would like to hear you try," he hissed and I knew he was really angry with me.

"I was out with Scott, my friend-"

"Is he a boy?" he asked.

"Yes, and we were out in the preserve-

"Alone?"

"Yes, looking for his inhaler that he lost when a wolf came out," I said and my dad looked shocked and stiff. "It attacked Scott, who was protecting me, and he was knocked unconscious. The wolf clawed me and was about to bit me when Derek Hale came upon us. He took Scott and I to his house and let me crash on his couch since I could barely walk," I explained to my dad surprised that he didn't interrupt a lot like he normally does.

"Where did the wolf get you?" he asked me looking me over in my towel.

"On my neck," I said sliding my hair to the other side and peeling the bandage I just put on off.

He looked at it with worried eyes as he examined it.

"You don't need stitches, but keep a bandage on it." he said pulling me into him in a hug. "Be careful I don't want you to get hurt," he demanded.

"I'll try, but with my luck I don't know," I laughed.

"Go get ready for school Sweetie, and get Allison to drive you I don't want you to drive today."

"Okay," I said going to get dressed.

"Hey, did you get my text last night?" I asked Stiles as I walked up to his car that just pulled in.

"Yeah, and holy shit, I tried to go and to the preserve but my dad had one of the cops pull me over." he explained.

"Speaking of where is Scott?" I asked looking around and finding him at the bike rack.

"Scott," I call him over waving at him.

He locked up his bike and joined us. "Hey," he said with a serious face.

"Okay, fill me in on last night," Stiles demanded.

"Well we got attacked by a werewolf," I whispered, "and it all kind of fades from there."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I don't know I don't remember much of anything," I admitted.

"Well, the wolf that bit me clamed that Sera is his mate and did some weird stuff making her all high. Derek Hale showed up and scared off the wolf and let Sera crash at his house and I went home." Scott explained to Stiles.

"I can't believe I missed that!" he whined.

"Hey, Scott are you going to ask out Allison?" I asked him lightly.

"I don't know, why?" he questioned me.

"Well if you do ask her I am pretty sure she would give you a good answer," I hinted winking at him with a smile.

"Oh, I get it!" Stiles said smiling making me laugh.

"Thank for the heads up," Scott said smiling like he just won a hundred bucks.

"What? I didn't tell you anything," I winked. "Well we should start getting to class." I said beginning to walk towards the front door with Stiles and Scott beside me.

"So, Sera there is this party tonight can you make it?" Lydia Allison's friend asked me hugging her boyfriend- Johnson, I think- and making kiss-y faces.

"I don't know my dad puts me on a tight leash," I explained to them trying not to give any attitude. "Have you ask Allison?"

A week has passed as fast as I knew possible Scott has kept his wolf identy in the bag but has made some close calls that Derek doesn't like.

"Yeah," Johnson- or maybe Jackson. Yeah, Jackson!- said to me.

"What did she say," I asked them.

"She said ya'll couldn't go because of family night or something," Lydia said flipping her hair making me ask why is Allison hanging out with these two idiots?

Allison coming up with an excuse like that probably means she just didn't want to go. I mind as well join in on it, I thought to myself. I owe her she said that she held up Dad for most of the night.

"Oh, that reminds me to go to the store and pick up stuff for that. I totally forgot about that, I don't know we may get out of it but I have no idea." I lied to her looking as bummed as I could.

"We should hang out sometime but bye." she gushed and once she turned around I rolled my eyes.

"Not in this lifetime," I whispered turning back to my food sitting on the lunch table.

"Hey, why was Lydia talking to you?" Stiles asked me as he and Scott sat down with me.

"She was inviting me to a party but Allison made up some excuse to get out of going so I backed her up, too bad I actually wanted to go." I admitted poking at the sandwich Dad made, it looked like the stuff inside could crawl away. "But hey maybe if someone- cough Scott cough- asked her she would want to go," I said looking at Scott giving him a knowing look.

"I'll asked her," he said blushing slightly under his tan skin.

"You'll be doing me and her a favor," I informed him smiling.

"Hey," Allison said poking up out of nowhere.

"And your welcome, I covered for you with that party Lydia just asked me to come to." I said pushing my sandwich to the side.

"Are you going to eat that?" Stiles asked me pointing at my sandwich.

"Yeah, when Hell freezes over it looks like it is going to crawl away," I said to him as he picked it up.

"It don't look that bad," he said taking a bite out of it. "Don't taste bad either," he informed me.

"Do you have a death wish, my dad made that!" I told him laughing at him.

"So Allison I was wondering if you would want to go to that party with me?" Scott asked her and I turned to Stiles and smiled.

"That whole family night was a lie, so I would like that." she said smiling at him while looking out from under her eyelashes.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Thanks Scott now you left me going alone," Stiles sighed but then he looked up and over at me. "Hey Sera, you want to go to the party with me?" he asked.

I like Stiles he is funny, sweet, and not bad looking he really is a nice guy. I always smile when he says something and when he is around.

"Yeah, that will be cool," I agreed smiling at him.

"Yes," he said and I laughed at him.

After school Allison wanted to watch the lacrosse team practice, I joined her having nothing else to do and she was my ride.

Well I agreed I didn't realize I was agreeing to hang out with Allison and Lydia, the problem was mostly Lydia. I thought she was a snob, but my sister didn't seem to mind her so I guess I will be seeing much of her.

Lydia and Allison talked mostly I just listened to them not really feeling the need to join the conversation.

"So which one of you is older?" Lydia asked us.

"I am," Allison said.

"By two months," I informed Lydia who looked confused. "Oh, I'm adopted."

"Oh, now it makes sense," she said smiling and turning to talk to Allison again.

I was staring blankly at the lacrosse team running catching the ball with their nets. In all I had no idea what was going on basketball sure, tennis maybe, soccer hell yeah, even football. But lacrosse what?

"Hey," I heard a deep smooth voice.

"Sup Derek," I greeted him with a smile but I didn't get one back not like I was expecting to but would have been nice.

"I need to talk to you," he said plainly.

"Now?" I asked him.

"Now," he said.

"I'll be right back," I said to Allison and Lydia who were staring at Derek with lust more Lydia than Allison though.

I fallowed Derek back behind the belchers where he turned and looked at me with all seriousness.

"Why is Scott out there?" he asked with an angry face.

"He is playing lacrosse," I answered him confused at what he is getting at.

"Why is he playing lacrosse?"

"I think he enjoys it, that would be my guess." I stated watching as Derek looked even more angry with me.

"But why is he out there at risk of turning?" he snapped at me.

"Derek you don't give him much credit. He is that out of control," I told him.

"He is a new werewolf and his emotions are everywhere," he informed me.

"Why don't you talk to Scott instead of me," I snapped at him with an attitude as I began to walk way from him.

"I need you," he said pulling me back towards him. "to agree with me."

"See that is the thing I don't," I informed him snatching my wrist away.

"You will soon enough," he told me taking a step back from me.

"I doubt that," I disagreed leaning up against a post.

He trapped my with his body like a cage, one of his hands beside my head and the other at my waist. "Don't push me," he hissed at me his eyes glowing an icy blue.

My breathing stopped and I froze wide eyed looking at him in shock and fear. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but the sight of him trying to threaten me on the brink of turning. My fear dissolved quickly in a fiery anger.

"You point a finger at Scott but you have four more pointing right back at you," I told him getting in his face.

"Okay, break it up," a teacher said walking up to us. "We don't want to see you two playing tonsil hockey," he informed us.

"Sir, we weren't-" Derek started but I quickly butted in.

"Sorry, Sir, I was leaving anyway." I apologized to the teacher ducking under Derek's arm. "I'll see you late, Babe." I said to Derek pecking him on the cheek.

I walked away laughing to myself back to Lydia and Allison who were standing at the end of the bleachers with open mouths.

"Hey, is practice over?" I asked them with a smile still laughing.

"Yeah," Lydia answered looking at me then back at Derek who was heading over to probably yell at me.

"Where is Scott?" I asked Allison.

"I think he and Stiles went into the locker-room," Allison told me and I quickly started towards the locker-room.

"I'll be right back," I yelled back at them.

"Sera," Derek called catching up with me. "We are not done arguing," he told me walking with me.

"I wouldn't say we were arguing I would say we were having a creative discussion." I informed him with a smile.

"Well we are not done," he said as we entered the locker-room to see Scott as a werewolf and Stiles spraying him with a fire-extinguisher.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at Stiles who stopped spraying Scott.

"I don't know, I don't remember." Scott said turning to Stiles.

"I remember, Scott went werewolf and about killed me," Stiles yelled waving his arms over his head.

"I told you," Derek said to me.

"What are you, four? Shut up," I demanded him with a hiss.

"No, I was right you were wrong," he told me.

"No, we were both right," I informed him. "Scott did have some control, not a lot but he did have some and he was at risk at exposing himself."

"I can't believe this," Derek huffed.

"What?" Scott asked.

"She will never admit that I am fully right," Derek said to him pointing at me.

"Cause your not fully right," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Your not either," he informed me.

"I never said I was," I fired back. "If you really are worried you would take it upon yourself to help Scott," I informed him.

"I will," he told me getting in my face.

"Good, glad you see it my way," I said turning to Stiles. "You missed it, I had to sit with Lydia and Allison and I thought English was boring. All they talked about was boys, I mean get a life."

"Your just jealous," Derek muttered.

"Stiles when are you planning on picking me up tonight?" I asked turning from Derek.

"I'll pick you up around seven," Stiles said smiling.

"You were saying Derek?" I asked turning back to him with a frown on my face. He stayed silent staring at me with a angry frown on his face. "That's what I thought," I said turning back to Scott and Stiles. "I have to get going, I'll see you later at the party," I said starting to leave.

"See you later," Scott said with a small wave.

"Bye," Stiles said as I was halfway out the door.

"I need to talk to," Derek said fallowing me out the door.

"So what do you need?" I asked with a smile stopping outside the door.

"I just wanted to tell you something as I walked you back to your car," he informed me beginning to walk away.

"Okay, I'll bite what is it you want to tell me about?" I asked running to catch up with him.

"I just wanted to warn you," he said to me sending a cold chill running down my back. "The Alpha is still out there and you should be careful," he informed me.

"I know," I told him with a sigh.

"Sera you need to watch out," he told me grabbing my shoulders.

"Derek calm down, I'm fine nothing is going to happen." I told him with a smile trying to cool his paranoia. "I'd watch out some might think you giving out warning would mean you care," I warned him laughing.

"I don't," he huffed.

"Oh, really so you don't care about Scott, Stiles, and I? Sorry, but I kind of doubt it," I laugh holding his arms. "Derek, everyone here is like family now to me and everyone is including you. I still owe you two big favors for saving my ass twice," I told him. "But Derek I'm alright," I said and he dropped his arms and head. "I got to go, hey you could stop by that party and I see you later." I told him going to the car where Allison watching and waiting for me.

I waved to him as I got in the car but he still looked worried as Allison started the car. I looked at Allison, she has a big smile on her face and wide eyes.

"Why are you acting like that?" I asked her and she quickly hid her smile and shook her head.

"Acting like what?" she answered giggling slightly.

"Like that!" I told pointing at her. "You are all giddy," I informed her.

"No I'm not," she said clasping her lips together.

"Really, are you sure?" I ask her as we turn out of the parking lot.

"Yep," she stated.

"Whatever," I sighed giving up with it.

"Well is there any boys that you like?" she asked prying trying to get me to give her some information.

"Nope," I said I bit too fast.

"Right," she said as if she didn't believe me and good because I didn't believe me either.

The rest of the ride was full of Allison talking about Scoot and asking about him. It was easier to talk about Scott rather than me and my life. So once we got home I went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey Sweetie," my dad greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, what you doing?" I asked seeing him looking at something on the table.

"Oh, just looking a the throwing knives I bought for you." he said and I quickly went up to him to get a better view at the all silver knives.

"Dad they look so cool," I gushed picking one up them and holding in my hand.

"I have one more thing I want to give you," he said pulling something out of his pocket. He placed an old, vintage, silver necklace that looked like I could put something in it. A striking moon carved into one side and on the other was a wolf howling up into the sky. "It was my great, great grandfathers, it was handed down through my family and you are a daughter to me just as much as Allison. I feel that it would be right to give you something from the family, from your family." he said as I held it to my chest.

"Oh, I don't know what to say," I said feeling a huge smile on my face. "First off, I love it and I am so honored that you would give me something like this," I said almost going into tears.

"I knew you would love it," he said pulling me into hug that his tall frame engulfed my small one.

"I do, I really do! Thank you so much," I gushed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, I want to show you how to throw these knives!" he said smiling at me.


	4. ACDC and Lies

I got out of the car hearing the pounding of music and the voices of teens. It looked promising for a good time and be wiped out afterwards. I looked down at my outfit with a smile: black ripped shirt the fell of the shoulders, a deep purple tank top underneath it, a short dark mini-skirt, and black converses. Stiles got out of the car and smiled at me as we walked in together.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me as we came upon a huge crowd of teens dancing and even more standing talking to one another.

"More like what to do first," I told him pulling him into the dancing crowd. "How bout dance first?" I yelled over the music.

"Yeah," he yelled back to me with a smile as he and I began to dance.

I danced with Stiles through four songs when a girl cut in asking Stiles to dance and I took that moment to go get a drink.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned to see Derek and I gave him a big smile.

"Hello stranger you want to dance?" I asked already pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Why not," he said as a new song came over the speakers.

I didn't even get to dance a full song with him when Allison came over to me looking pissed.

"Where is Scott?" she asked but I only got Scott.

"What about Scott?" I asked turning from Derek to face Allison.

"Where is he?" she asked and I looked around but I couldn't see over the people. My phone vibrated and Stiles texted me saying that Scott went wolf on us and to make up an excuse for Allison.

"Stiles just told me that Scott's mom just called and said that her car broke down at the hospitable and he had to go pick her up." I yelled over the music and watched as Allison's angry face smoothed out.

"Thanks, do you think Stiles could drive me too?" she asked and I nodded.

She left to go talk to Lydia and I quickly turned to Derek.

"You need to find Scott and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid," I informed him pulling him towards the darkness of the woods.

"I figured, thanks for the dance," he said walking into the dark that seemed to engulf him.

"Now what to do?" I asked not seeing Stiles around finding myself without a dancing partner or anyone to take Allison and I home. "Damn it," I cursed lean up against a tree taking a sip of my drink that I am sure someone at the party spiked. I ran my hand through my dark burgundy curls and closed my eyes. "Just great I have be ditched," I concluded. I pulled out my phone and texted Stiles asking how I was going to get home.

After an half hour of dancing with a cute guy named Alex I figured Stiles was long gone.

"Allison I think you and I are in the same boat," I told her looking pissed off.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"We don't have a ride home Scott left you and Stiles went with Scott." I sighed beginning to walk towards the exit.

"Great," she said catching up with me as I started walking down the walkway.

"Hey, Sera!" I heard a voice call me from the black camero in front of me.

"Awesome car," I muttered out load to myself. "Do I know you?" I asked looking at the person behind the cracked window.

The window lowered and Derek smiled back at me and I knew that he was here to give me a lift.

"Need a ride?" he asked flashing a white smile.

"Maybe," I admitted looking down.

"Get in the car," he told me and Allison.

"Well I don't know that car doesn't look safe," I said lean up against the car.

"Your right I'll just be going then in my not safe car," Derek sighed slowly moving the car.

"Fine, can you give us a ride?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said and Allison and I got in the car. "that is three favors that you owe me isn't it?"

"Shut up," I told him with a smile. "I have to say you have a hot car."

"I thought it was not safe," he said.

"No one like a smart ass," I informed him taking the front seat with Allison in the back. "But any way, Derek this is Allison my sister."

"Hey," Allison said with a awkward wave.

"I'm Derek," he said and I noticed he was acting strange.

"So now that the awkward introductions are done let's play some AC/DC," I said pulling out my CD.

"You carry an AC/DC CD around with you?" Derek asked laughing at me.

"Of course," I told him popping it in.

"She carries it around ever since the social worker gave it to her saying it was from her biological father," Allison informed him making my smile fall and my throat close up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were adopted," Derek said looking at me.

"It doesn't matter she is part of the family," Allison said and I heard the smile in her voice.

The mention of my real parents threw me off guard and it felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. There is no words describing the feeling you have knowing that your parents don't want to know who you are. The fact that you want to know them know where you are from but they want nothing to do with you. My eyes were starting to water up and I quickly looked away out the window to try to wait till my eyes dry.

"Well thanks for the ride," Allison thanked him getting out of the car.

I started to unbuckle when Derek stopped me with a look of concern on his face, "Sera." he said and just like in all the movies I closed up and opened the door.

"Yeah?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nothing I guess," he muttered.

"I really appreciate you doing this," I told him looking through my top lashes.

"Anytime," he said and I thought I saw a small smirk on his face.

"I should get going in before my dad comes out with a shotgun," I laughed even though I was kind of serious.

"Goodnight Sera," he told me and I smiled at him. "Don't forget your CD," he said giving it to me as I started to get out of the opened the door.

I popped it back in it's case and said bye to Derek before I closed the door.

"Goodnight, don't let the werewolves bite," I told him with a stupid smile.

He tried to hide the smile forming on his face but I could see it. "Goodnight," he said again.

I waved as I walked up my through my yard.

He waited till I had opened the door to leave like a proper gentleman. I learned tonight that there aren't many gentlemen left in this world, Scott and Stiles. And I still covered for them, I thought shaking my head. They owe me big time, I told myself as I started getting ready for a shower.


End file.
